Wisdom Comes From the Heart
by Minuit-the-Cat
Summary: A lone wolf hiding from the police wanders into Happy Tree Town, and Mint decides to help her. While on this journey, all the friends learn what friendship and wisdom truly is and where it forms. R&R please :
1. Meeting the Wolf

A/N: I know it's not very good to write two different stories at once, but ah, this has been in my head for a while. :) Also, this takes place after Mint becomes a mime, but she's premitted to talk out of costume now. ;D

I do not own HTF or related characters, but I DO own Mint and Aashka. :)

* * *

She'd been walking all day and wanted to rest, but she couldn't. Not since the police were tracking her. I can't give in... I just can't...

Looking ahead, the young wolf saw a sign, which read;

-NING: Y- -E -T T- -N-R HA-Y T-EE T-WN! -N A- - -LE- -O- -T -O - -E-L-!

There was a red substance covering most parts of the sign, so she couldn't read it all, but she saw the word 'town' and immdiately thought 'danger,' but it also meant somewhere safe. She quickly started running towards the town.

As she started running, it started raining and the red substance started 'melting' from the sign.

WARNING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER HAPPY TREE TOWN! TURN AROUND NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE REPEATEDLY!

* * *

"What the? Who's this?" A mint-green-and-blue cat asked herself as she stared down at a snow-white wolf.

The wolf looked up at her. Her pupils were dilated, but icy-blue iris was still a little visible.

Her eyes... they're so different from everyone elses.

The wolf stared at her for a few seconds, then quickly stood up and backed up slightly. She wore a blue sweatshirt and blue-jean capris, and her hair was pulled into a half pony-tail. "S-stay away from me!" she exclaimed.

The cat stepped forward. "Who... who are you?"

The wolf stared at her for a few seconds. "M-my name is Aashka..."

"Oh, you have an Alaskan name?"

"Y-yes... how did you know?"

The cat smiled. "I studied names and the languages they come from in my senior year."

Aashka was genuinely surprised. "But you can't be more than 14!"

"Physically. You've never heard of Happy Tree Town, have you?" Aashka shook her head. "Well, I've been here for three years or so now, and I'll tell you this; you don't have to take safety precautions or anything. You never age either. Oh, and I'm Minuit, but everyone just calls me Mint." Mint said with a smile. "Anyway, here in Happy Tree Town, you never age or die. I'm supposed to be 17, but physically I'm 14." Mint laughed slightly. "You yourself can't be much more than 15."

"I-I'm not... I am 15 though..."

"Hey, do you mind if I just call you Ash? Aashka is pretty hard to remember, if you ask me." Aashka nodded slightly. "Great!

They started walking back. "Blessing, eh? Cool name. I dunno if you know or not, but my name translates to Midnight."

Aashka(we'll continue to call her Aashka here, kay?) looked at Mint. "Why did your parents name you Minuit then? You look nothing like midnight..."

"I used to," she said simply, but decided not to explain. Looking closer, Aashka noticed a scar on Mint's cheek.

"What happened to your face?"

Mint looked a little surprised that she pointed it out. She put her hand up to her face. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about..." she mumbled. "So, do you have any siblings?" Mint asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, there's my sister Aaleahya, then there's my other sister Aarthi, and my twin sister, Aaliyah, then there's my brother, Aakershan, and his twin sister, Aanjay."

"That's a big family. And that last one you named... that was Native American instead of Alaskan?"

"Yes. Our family is odd, I'll tell you that. You see, my mother is half Alaskan, Half Native American, so she only thought it fair to name at least one child for her Native American heritage."

"I see."

They were both silent for a minute. "So do you have any siblings?"

"One. Her name is Soleil."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"... What's 'Soleil' mean?"

"Sunshine."

"Oh, just like Aaleahya?"

"Yep..." Mint glanced over at her. "And why is your brother's name 'Attraction?' What's the point of giving someone a name like that?"

"My mother named him that. He's actually younger than Abena, but he's still going to be the leader when he's old enough. And my mother wanted to name him something different, something special, because she knew that he would be her last child."

"She died?"

"Right after Aakershan and Aanjay were born. She was deathly ill. About five days later, my father died because he refused to eat from depression. My Uncle Abhijat, which is both Alaskan and Native American, has been in rule for a while. He's been tracking me down for quite a while now, because he chose who I was to mate with without my consent first, so I ran off. Then he got the police involved." Silence followed.

* * *

"Mint? Who's that?" a yellow rabbit seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Oh, hi Cuddles." Mint smiled. "This is Aashka, but we can just call her Ash."

"Hello, Miss." Cuddles said, smiling brightly."

"Hello there..." Aashka said quietly, slightly taking a step back."

"You need not be afraid of Cuddles, he won't hurt you." Mint said with a smile. "Come on, you gotta meet some of the people here!" Mint checked her watch real quick like. "But first, I gotta go get ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"Cuddles, you tell her while I go and get ready." Mint quickly ran off.

"Mint's a mime, and our friend Mime, who has been teaching her the 'art' of being a mime, would be pretty angry if she were late." Cuddles said with a sheepish laugh. "C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed Aashka's wrist and pulled her along.

"But I..."

_...don't want to..._

-To Be Continued-

Pretty short, I know, but yea... I ran out of ideas. And NO, I do NOT know Alaskan or Native American either xD In fact, I had to look those names up. XD

Anyway, tell me what you think. :)


	2. Finding out the Truth

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait, I went out of town/state for about a whole month! And I've been _really_ ill recently. Sorry. TT_TT BTW, I forgot to mention(I think) that this is NOT a sequel to "Truth Behind the Lies." XD

**--**_**Story Begins**_**--**

"Darn! Late by 10 minutes... AGAIN." Mint muttered to herself as she ran into her house. When she finally got to the park, she saw Mime sitting down at the base of a tree, watching the grass. _Maybe he hasn't noticed the time… _Mint thought. She walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. Mime looked up at her, and she saw that familiar look in his eye that showed something was wrong.

Mime then stood up and mimed something to her, obviously trying to hide that distraught feeling. Mint recognized it and mimed sighing.

_You're late._

**--**_**Later that Day**_**--**

Aashka watched the two mimes amusing the crowd. When they started juggling the chainsaws, she got worried and was about to call something out and tell them they shouldn't, but before she could, Mint lost her balance and fell over and accidentally hit Mime, causing him to lose his balance too and the chainsaws went flying. Everyone started exclaiming fearfully and trying to get away. Aashka quickly noticed that they were all trapping each other and she saw a chainsaw headed for a small little bear.

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but I haven't a choice if I don't want people to die! _Aashka thought to herself and quickly raised her hands and all of a sudden the chainsaws stopped. there was a blue glow surrounding them, making them float in mid air, the same blue glow around Aashka's hands. Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. None of them had expected that. Aashka carefully came forward and turned off the chainsaws one by one, and let them fall to the ground in a pile away from everyone. She heard the whispers and turned around and stared fearfully at them.

Mint blinked rapidly and stared questioningly at her as she got to her feet. She then looked at the chainsaws. _What was that...? _Mint thought to herself, completely confused. She looked back at Aashka. _She can't be a sorceress... we can't do that...!_

Aashka stared right back at everyone. "T-telekinesis..." she said quietly, then she backed away, turned around, and ran away from the scene quickly.

Mint immediately started running after her.

Everyone else was confused.

Aashka got to the forest and stopped and stared at the forest floor. When Mint got there, Aashka said, "So now you know why my family call me "Blessing."

Mint was confused. She bit her lower lip, not sure if she should speak or not.

Aashka turned around and looked at Mint. "Actually, my mother named me 'Aashka' for 'Blessing,' my father thought I shouldn't be called as such. My father hated me so much." Aashka scowled slightly. "But he loved my mother so much, he went ahead and let her name me Aashka."

Mint decided that since no one else was around, it was okay to speak. "You shouldn't feel so down about having telekinesis. My family hated me and my sister, you know..."

"Oh? And why would they, hmmm?"

"Because we're sorceresses..." Mint paused. "I was supposed to be an evil sorceress... but I put a stop to it. She was the good sorceress... She's back with us too..."

"Why were you two juggling chainsaws in the first place?!" Aashka suddenly exclaimed. "Are you all crazy?!"

"Umm, well..." Mint started. "You see... doing dangerous things here is considered a game... as is dying." Aashka stared at her like she was crazy.

"DYING?!"

"Yea... we don't die permanently here... Happy Tree Town is a place where we can be safe from death. We die, then come back alive in the hospital and sometimes our own homes. We feel the pain of our deaths after we come back though..."

"That's freaky."

"I agree... I reacted kinda badly when I first came here." Mint said sheepishly. "Come back to the town... You'll be safe there. And they won't shun you for having telekinetic powers. They don't hate me for being a sorceress."

"No! I-I can't! I refuse to! I-" all of a sudden, a tree fell and smashed both of them.

**--**_**A Few Days Later**_**--**

Waking up, Aashka groaned. "What happened?"

"We got smashed by a tree and died immediately. You've been gone for a few days, I came back within 24 hours. The newer you are, the longer it takes."

"Oh... oh really?" she groaned slightly and sat up. "It feels like a thousand pounds of bear meat just fell on me."

A green bear looked up from where he was laying with a weird look on his face. "Bear meat? ... You eat bears?"

Aashka nodded slightly.

The bear gulped slightly and laughed nervously. "Please don't eat me..."

Aashka groaned and said "I'm too tired to eat anything righ' now..."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and three wolves in army uniforms walked in.

They were from the army of wolves who'd been trying for so long to take over Happy Tree Friends.

"We're looking for a wolf. She looks like this." They unrolled a piece of paper and everyone in that hospital room saw a picture of Aashka on it.

Everyone turned and looked at Aashka, who stared at the wolves in pure hatred and fear.

"That's your pack?!"

_**--To Be Continued--**_

OMG AASHKA IS FAMILY TO THE ENEMY! XD

Anyway, how many of you were surprised? ... lol.

I'll try to update soon... so R&R please! ^^

Again, not very long chapter, was pretty boring, but I wanted it done and my hands are hurting really badly right now. (arthritus...)


End file.
